lié a nouveau
by lasandra
Summary: Après la fuite de Teito, lors de l'interrogatoire et si au lieu de la mort Mikage a le droit à une nouvelle chance. En échange de sa vie et celle de sa sœur il doit travailler pour ayanami et abandonné toute tentative de rejoindre teito. Cependant maintenant, il doit se conformer à toutes les règles et ordre d'Ayanami mais aussi à l'étrange attirance qu'Ayanami semble avoir pour lu


**Lié a nouveau**

CC tout le monde , j'ais le plaisir de vous présenter ma première fiction je me suis inspirer d'une fiction anglaise que j'ai adorer sur 07 ghost XD

AYANAMI X MIKAGE yaoi ! boy love vous êtes prévenue !

légende "..." parole

' …' penser

résumé :Après la fuite de Teito, lors de l'interrogatoire et si au lieu de la mort Mikage a le droit à une nouvelle échange de sa vie et celle de sa sœur il doit travailler pour ayanami et abandonné toute tentative de rejoindre teito. Cependant maintenant, il doit se conformer à toutes les règles et ordre d'Ayanami mais aussi à l'étrange attirance qu'Ayanami semble avoir pour lui.

 **Chap 1:**

"T'on silence n'est pas une gêne pour moi je peux trouver un autre moyen d'avoir ces informations, mais n'a tu pas une famille à protéger ? j'étais plutôt intéresser quand j'ai lu ta demande d'inscription tu étais l'élève le plus prometteur. »

Ayanami, chef des Black Hawks braque son regard sur Mikage Célestine qui refuse obstinément de baisser les yeux tandis que Ayanami plonge directement sont regard dans son âme. Il s'est rendu compte que ses mots n'affectaient aucunement l'adolescent dans sa loyauté envers Teito, en forçant la connexion il put apercevoir une chose qui elle le pourrait. « Ta petite sœur est plutôt mignonne, elle est tout se qui te reste non ? » Après avoir vu l'ébahissement sur le visage blond, il sourit sadiquement et s'approcha à seulement quelques centimètres de son oreille. « Alors je vais demander une fois de plus, ta famille ou Teito ? » a-t-il demandé avec un sourire espiègle sur ses lèvres.

[…*…]

Attaché ses mains derrière le dos a une chaise en bois, le blond sentait son sang bouillir dans une panique soudaine. La dernière chose qu'il attendait des autorités militaires était d'aller menacer sa seule famille. Et puis il y avait Teito, il ne l'a pas connue depuis très longtemps mais il est venu à l'aimer tendrement.

« C'était votre rêve d'entrer dans l'armée et de protéger votre famille n'est-ce pas ? »

« Elle comprendra, elle ne voudrait pas que j'abandonne mon meilleur ami. » à clarifier le blond hardiment. Il était clair que Mikage a choisi Teito comme décision finale.

' _Son dévouement est total._ 'pensaient Les membres des black Hawks impressionné. Une chose qu'ils avaient en commun. ' _Il aurait pu devenir un soldat digne et efficace... '_

« Quel dommage. » lâchais Ayanami la main tendue créant un Zaiphon. Mikage qui voyais sa mort arriver le fixait avec ressentiment. Ne voulant mourir aussi facilement, il prit appuis sur ses pieds pour se jeter hors de la trajectoire du Zaiphon. Cependant avant de pouvoir réaliser ses plans, Hyuuga le second d'ayanami lui donna un coup à l'arrière de la tête l'assomment.

Ayanami arrêtant son Zaiphon regarda sont second avec un regard froid. « Peux-tu me dire pourquoi a tu fais ça ? » demanda t'il irrité.

« N'as-tu pas vu tout à l'heure ? Il t'a attaqué et protège cet esclave au prix de sa propre vie. Peut-être que nous pouvons le faire parler autrement, après tout ce serait vraiment trop de gaspillage de tuer ce cadet. » Expliqua Hyuuga avec son sourire habituel. Ayanami souffla tout cela commençait à l'agacer, mais ne pouvait pas nier que son second avait raison et puis se gamin lui plaisait bien se serais du gâchis de le tué maintenant.

« Enferme-le dans une cellule et pas de dîner pour les enfants irrespectueux. » ordonnât -il en observant intensément Mikage dans les bras de Hyuuga.

« Je retourne dans mon bureau et je ne veux être déranger sous aucun prétexte » dit -il avant de sortir de la salle d'interrogatoire.

« Haha je me sens presque mal pour lui d'être ciblé par notre capitaine ». Plaisantait Hyuuga en désignant sont fardeaux aux autres membres du Black Hawks.

[…0.0...]

' _Alors il a choisi ce garçon après tout. Comme c'est disgracieux de penser j'ai eu des espoirs élevés pour ces deux étudiants.'_ penseAyanami avec un froncement de sourcils tout en étant assis dans son bureau avec ses poings serer contre sa bouche.

 **Flashback** :

Ayanami marchait dans le hall avec les membres de son groupe en direction de la salle de l'examen final. Il a remarqué quelques étudiants coincés à l'intérieur d'une salle hermétique ce battant contre un prisonnier faisant le triple de leur taille.

« Comment sont les élèves cette année ? » demanda t'il aux instructeurs, avant de retourner son regard vers les deux seuls enfants qui semblaient réellement combattre. L'un était de petite taille et brun qui se battait sans aucune crainte et puis il y avait un blond, plus grand qui se battait en parfaite osmose avec le plus petit. « Ces deux... ? »

« Oh, c'est Teito Klein et Mikage Célestine. On dirait qu'ils sont les seuls à déterminer le résultat de cet examen ». répondit volontiers la femme instructeur.

« _Mikage... Célestine... n'ai-je pas entendu ce nom avant ? » murmura_ Ayanami en ratissant sa mémoire pendant deux bonnes minutes pour des indices sur ce nom. ' _C'est vrai, son application lors du recrutement m'a marqué cette fois-ci'._

Les membre du groupe d'Ayanami, orientaire leurs regards sur le combat pour trouver ce mystérieux Mikage qui a retenue l'attention de leur chef. Ayanami pouvait être froid et impitoyable, mais il était étonnamment très généreux envers les personnes qui lui tape dans l'œil.

 **Fin de flashback.**

En ouvrant les yeux mikage ne trouve qu'un endroit sombre et un peu humide. À cela il pouvait clairement déduire qu'il était dans les cachots. Il a essayé de bouger ses bras, mais a réalisé la seconde suivante qu'ils sont maintenus au-dessus de sa tête par des chaines. Un soupir s'échappé de ses lèvres.

' _Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire cette fois ? Me tabasser jusqu'à ce qu'ils réalisent que je ne vais pas avouer ? Pourquoi ne pas juste me tuer... ?'_

[...]

Dans la matinée, un soldat le trouva évanoui dans sa cellule. Le médecin lorsqu'il arriva sur le lieu a rapporté au soldat que le prisonnier avait besoin d'une perfusion en raison de son anémie et qu'il avait pris froid a cause de l'humidité présente et que si on ne fessait rien sa allait se transformer en pneumonie. Cela a été rapporté à Ayanami qui ne montra aucune expression a l'annonce et a donné l'ordre de le garder à l'infirmerie sous garde

Cependant plus tard dans la journée, il trouva mikage endormi à l'infirmerie et se tient près de lui pendant une minute, observant sa silhouette mince. Inconsciemment, il a apporté ses doigts gantés à la cicatrice près du menton de Mikage. ' _On dirait qu'il est peut-être temps pour un autre type de punition... ' conclu_ Ayanami. Mais a-t-il besoin d'une excuse pour toucher le blond ? Encore une fois, il voulait aussi punir le gamin d'aimer ce garçon tellement qu'il préférerait trahir l'armée.

Il a glissé ses doigts sous la chemise du plus jeune pour pouvoir enfin toucher sa peau, appréciant le toucher il continua caressant sont torse. Bien sûr Mikage était encore inconscient, mais c'est ce qui rendait la chose d'autant plus excitante. Ayanami ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il profitait d'un gamin de quinze ans, ce môme lui provoquait des réactions stupéfaites.

Avant qu'il ne puisse explorer pleinement la chose, la porte s'ouvrit.

« Ayanami ! J'ai pensé que vous pourriez être ici... Oh. " Hyuuga avait commencé énergiquement, mais se calma dès qu'il l'a vue pencher sur Mikage. « Oups, je dérange ? »

« Déjà. » Ayanami ferma les yeux pour calmer sa frustration qui commencer à grimper. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Hyuuga ne répondu pas immédiatement. Avant la scène qu'il vient de voir, il était en fait convaincu que ayanami était asexuée parce qu'il n'a jamais montré des signes d'intérêt pour _Personne._ Pas même toutes les femmes qui ont surtout rejoint l'armée à cause de lui. Donc, tout d'un coup le voir prendre goût pour ce garçon est plutôt intéressant.

« Dis, je peux participer ?" répondue le guerrier aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire.

"qu'est-ce que tu dis ?"

"je pense qu'il est assez mignon aussi, pourquoi ne pas lui donner une punition ensemble ?" demanda Hyuuga avec un clin d'œil.

alors vous en penser quoi ? lime au prochain chapitre ? laisser moi des reviews XD XD XD

Haut du formulaire

Bas du formulaire


End file.
